Shinigami vs Demon: Akiko vs Echo
Who are you? The red haired girl was laying back on the roof, not a care in the world. She had just grown stronger thanks to a strange man in wearing a hat and clogs. She yawned as she got up and decided it was time to turn in. A muscular young man with jet black hair appeared from a portal in the sky, dropping gracefully onto a roof parallel from the girl's. He had a completely expressionless face, but his fearsome eyes strangely let out a vibe of sadness. He opened a briefcase he was holding and pulled out several scrolls and an ink-tipped feather pen, beginning to do what he always did to clear his mind, writing poetry. He sat down and breathed deeply as the wind swayed his hair, writing melodiously in conjunction with the breeze. Akiko shuddered for a minute. "What's this feeling I'm getting?" His eyes reflected his inner sorrow despite his calm expression. "Why must my happiness always be cut off by tragedy." He muttered to himself, lighting the scrolls with incense, each one written for someone who couldn't return love. He closed his eyes and turned away from the flames, almost falling off the roof upon suddenly seeing a shinigami girl about his age. He tilted his head. "Hello." Akiko returned to look at the person. "Hello. Who are you?" "Echo, is my name, may I ask yours?" Said Echo, lost in his thoughts. "I am Akiko Amaya." He came out of his daze and sat beside her. "Do you usually hang out on roofs?" "Usually." Akiko replied, staring up at the sky her sword in her hand. "But only at night. The moon has a calming effect on me." He lifted his head towards the huge planetoid, his already glowing eyes now in amazing radiation. "It does have a spell of its own." "I prefer the night to the day actually." Akiko said as she began to walk on air as if on an invisible platform. "I'm stronger at night than during the day." "Impressive." He said as he observed. "Thanks." Akiko replied and looked at him. "You're kinda cute!" She said smiling. His eye twitched. It felt strange to hear a compliment from a girl that wasn't an adulturess/demon, bringing that up caused a sharp pain to his heart, that was just reawakening. "You're quite beautiful yourself..." He trailed off. "But you shouldn't let appearances fool you, everyone I care for seems to die or reject me." He shook off his sadness and looked for an opening to another conversation. "Anyways..." "Thanks." Akiko said. "But you don't seem so bad." He titled his head. "That's why I said not to let appearances fool you." Lately he seemed to be taking a liking to more people than usual, and it was defeating the purpose of his neglegence of emotions. "Because in my opinion, you seem to be quite dangerous yourself, something I find very appealling, but then again I know nothing about you, do I?" He swore he would slap himself later, he had began to flirt. Akiko giggled. "I am very dangerous." She put a thumb to the guard on her blade and it came out of the sheath slightly. "Would you like to find out just how dangerous I am? He opened his overcoat and tapped on the hilt of his own sword and smiled ever so slightly. "Look's like I was right after all, lucky me." "If I win, you go out on a date with me!" She said drawing her sword. "What's my motivation to win then?" He was doing it again. "How about if I win, you have to help me find a time traveller, and no questions about why just yet." "O.K." Akiko said. "But I'm gonna win!" He slowly slid his katana out of its sheathe. "If that's so, then prepare yourself." Akiko pointed her finger at Echo. "Hadō 1, Shō!" He raised his fist as his corruptive energy dispersed the spell, creating a large gale. He flipped forwards, slamming each of his fingers into the tile of the roof upon landing. A grid like pattern of energy began to root out from the penetration point, soon entirely covering the building. He stood up and folded his arms, waiting. A moment later, the roof's eerie aura manifested in the forms of several ancient demon spirits, each one emitting thousands of moans and cries for help. They began to encirle Akiko, ready to feed. Akiko immediately jumped up into the air. High. Very High. She extended both hands. "Hadō 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Akiko cried expelling a lvery large and wide mass of electricity from her hands all aimed at the spirits. The spirits seemed to feign at first, but suddenly the electricity blackened and glowed with a shimmering shade of evil green. The spirits now radiated with electrostatic aura, and multiplied, now about twenty in number, all circling Akiko rapidly until they seemed like a circular wave of energy. Echo swiped his hair out of his eyes. "Take much consideration in every step when battling these beings." "What are these things Echo-chan?" Akiko asked. "It's difficult to explain, but my soul is in union with an ancient being of pure evil known as Kaosu, which is composed of an innumberable amount of immortal demon-like creatures, each a god in their own right. My abilities allow me to bend their energy to my will and create my own spiritual minions." He made a gesture with his hand and they all stopped, staring at Akiko, waiting for the right bloodthirsty command. "I'll give you a clue, they can't be killed, just momentarily destroyed, the key is to bind them with your abilities, and you will be victorius," "Bind eh?" Akiko muttered. "I'm not quite sure this will work but it's better than nothing." Akiko curved her two middle finger's and stuck her indexes through them. "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō number 75, Gochūtekkan!" Five steel pillars came down a pinned Echo to the ground. He grunted. "Not me!" He waited as the spirits rushed over and all were absorbed by him. He used his new temporary strength to rip out of the pillars. His eyes were widened. "My apologies for underestimating you." "Apology accepted." Akiko replied. "And I thought that if I disturbed your concentration the spirits might disappear." "You're quite adept at Kido, I must say." He took a step and seemingly appeared in front of her. "My body actually rejects Kido, because my spirit energy is a familiar substance, an ancient mystical force." He slid out his dangerously ridged zanpakuto, Kaosu, and its black surface began to radiate with a green ancient text. "But it's no matter, I prefer to get things done this way anyways." "Tessai trained me to use Kido." Akiko said. "I can perform many high level Kido spells before tiring myself out. My Zanpakuto is even a Kido type.". "I see, that must be where the dangerousness comes in." Replied Echo, glancing at her sword. "Yeah." Akiko replied, grinning cutely. "But I won't release it unless you force me to. I'm more than capable of brining most opponent's down with Kido alone." Her hand began to glow black. "I'm gonna regret this..." "Hadō 90, Kurohitsugi!" A black box of spiritual pressure surrounded echo, and multiple spears of energy pierced said box. He flinched as a spear pierced his shoulder, but held two fingers up through the pain. A tiny wisp of energy shot into the spell, rapidly corrupting it until he could disperse it. "My turn." he pulled a coin out of his overcoat pocket, dropping it into the corrupted ground. It somehow phased through, reappearing behind Akiko and shooting up from the roof to pierce through her leg. Akiko hissed, but did not scream. "What the hell was that?" She thought. She extended her hand. "Hadō 13, Kira-Bachi!" Small golden bullet's were expelled from Akiko's finger's aiming at Echo, her intent to pierce him. His body flickered as the bullets seemingly phazed through him. He pointed two fingers at Akiko. "Shroud thee in thy might." Suddenly a mach speed blast of wisp-like energy shot at Akiko's forehead with no intent to leave any life behind. Akiko unsheathed her sword. "Make him bleed, Hitokage!" she cried as her spiritual pressure rose drastically but her apperance didn't change. She cut herself and thrust her sword in front of her and a red shield erupted in front of her as the bullet's made contact. They dissapated but the shield shattered as well. "Pity I used that technique without calling it's name." Akiko thought. "What do you think Echo-chan? Pretty useful, no?" "Using your own blood as a defensive weapon, it's beautiful." His eyes reflected the sparkling scarlet mist that blanketed the sky before evaporating. Akiko's face blushed deep crimson. "Do you mean me or the technique?" She asked. "Must I choose?..." He was lost deep in her eyes, as if nothing else existed. He blinked and snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry...I got a bit carried away." He had to rub his eyes to prevent from going back into a daze. Akiko giggled as she sliced her other arm, the previous arm having healed. "Try this one!" She swung his blade in a gigantic sweeping motion, expelling a large crimson crescent from her blade. He sidestepped most of the blast but still received a slice in the shoulder from being off guard. He tossed off his overcoat, the slice on his muscular arm quite large. "Cheap shot." He whirled around with his sword corrupting and draining the reitatsu from the atmosphere, giving his sword a large aura. He seemingly took a single step and appeared before her, his sword a few feet from her throat. He waited to retaliate from her next move. "Hmmm what to do?" Akiko thought. "Wait I know!" And She disappeared and reappeared behind Echo. "Hey Echo-chan, up for a game of tag?" "Tag?" Echo looked over his shoulder before backflipping, winking as their eyes met in mid air before landing behind her. "Sure you can keep up?" He challenged. "I'm sure I can." Akiko replied. "I was trained in the art of Flash Step by Yuroichi. I'm fast and deadly." He raised an eyebrow. "You keep sounding more and more like me, very well then." He leaped towards her but suddenly appeared right above her head instead, flying downwards in a lerhal kick attempt. Akane disappeared and a blast of red spiritual energy made contact with Echo's back.